Heroes never die
by Lunaspes
Summary: Le Titan fou sème la mort sur son passage. Pensées des survivants, après avoir rencontrés Thanos. Recueil de ficelets. (Infinity War)
1. Thor

Me voilà sur le fandom Avengers pour la première fois - mais pas la dernière, j'espère. Donc ceci est un petit receuil sur Infinity Wars, avec les personnages restants à la fin du film. Pas beaucoup, je vous l'accorde. Les chapitres sont donc très courts, je m'en excuse, mais le format correspond à ce que je veux retranscrire. Je ne sais pas si je vais faire un texte sur tous les survivants, l'inspiration ne viendra sûrement pas pour tous.  
Le titre est inspiré d'une excellente musique, que je vous conseille d'aller écouter : _League of Legend - Legens never die_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers original ne m'appartiennent pas, mais cette histoire oui, donc merci de ne pas se l'approprier !

* * *

 **Heroes never die**

 **Thor**

Il a tout perdu. Tout. Son royaume. Son peuple. Son meilleur ami. Son frère.

En temps normal, Thor, fils d'Odin, n'est pas le genre d'homme a baissé les bras, quelque soit la difficulté. Mais à mesure que les siècles passent, que son corps, bien qu'encore jeune et fort, subit les combats, les étreintes charnelles et les fêtes, son esprit, lui, s'est usé. Oh, il va combattre le Titan qui l'a privé de tout, que l'univers en soit sûr. Mais, une fois fait, le dieu rejoindra le _Valhalla_. Il rejoindra son père, sa mère et son frère.

Il est le dernier Ase vivant. Un souverain sans peuple, sans trône. Il n'est plus rien. Nul être ne peut lui reprocher de vouloir en finir.

Là, errant dans les confins de la galaxie, à la limite de la conscience, Thor se remémore les siècles de son existence, afin de ne pas devenir fou face au vide. Loki. Ce simple nom, ô combien important à ses yeux. Son frère, qui l'a métaphoriquement poignardé plusieurs fois, ainsi que réellement à l'occasion. Malgré tout, il chérit le dieu de la malice, lui pardonnant sans cesse. Il ne peut - pouvait - pas lui en vouloir. Pas quand Loki le regarde - regardait - sans haine, sans rancune. Pas quand il lui sourit - souriait - comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux.

Ils allaient construire un avenir formidable, basé sur un amour fraternel, une confiance retrouvée, inébranlable. Pendant quelques minutes, Thor a frôlé le bonheur, la joie d'être aux côtés de Loki - comme autrefois - s'épaulant. Il a entre-aperçu ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble - dieu du tonnerre et dieu du chaos. Ensemble.

Mais le Titan Fou a subitement décidé de s'imposer à nouveau dans leur univers. Déterminé à mener à bien sa funeste quête. Ce qui se trouve sur le chemin de cet être chaotique finit par être exterminé. Annihilé. Tel un fétu de paille au cœur d'une tempête.

Ce que ne sait pas Thanos, c'est que Thor a fait parti - fait parti - des Avengers. Et que s'il a bien quelque chose qu'ils savent faire - eux, les Vengeurs de l'humanité - c'est de contrecarrer tout ce qui pourrait mettre en péril l'équilibre de l'univers.

Et même s'il avait tout perdu , _tout_ , un héros n'abandonne pas - pas tant que l'on a besoin de lui. Un héros s'accroche et combat, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Thor veut la mort du Titan, et il l'aura, même si pour ce fait, il doit rendre son dernier souffle. Il le fera dans l'honneur.

ooOoo

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ce tout (petit) premier chapitre ! J'ai été bouleversé par la mort de Loki (bébé!), ce qui m'a donné envie d'écrire sur Thor, qui a vraiment douillé en l'espace de peu de temps je trouve.  
 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?** Je n'ai pas non plus voulu trop m'étaler dans les sentiments de Thor qui est plutôt complexe, à mes yeux, sur ce niveau là.  
Sorry pour les fautes qui ont de grandes chances de s'être faufilées !


	2. Steve Rogers

Hello ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette courte fiction, basé sur le point de vue d'une icône, Captain America. J'espère que la lecture vous plaira tout autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

* * *

 **Heroes never die**

 **Steve Rogers  
**

Le regard perdu dans le vide, le bouclier au bras, Steve affiche le visage de ceux qui n'attendent plus rien. Il l'a à nouveau perdu. Bucky. Encore et toujours.

Depuis leur plus jeune âge, Bucky l'a protégé, l'a soutenu, alors qu'il tentait désespérément de faire ses preuves dans un monde qui attendait de lui qu'il soit grand et fort. Mais, à ce moment précis, son corps, frêle et fragile, ne lui a pas permit de partir au front avec son meilleur ami. Il ne l'a plus jamais revu. Et il a lui-même plongé dans les ténèbres glacées, après être devenu l'icône d'un pays en guerre.

Que le destin en soit remercié de lui avoir permit de revoir ce visage, tant d'années après. Une chance de repartir de zéro, d'apprendre à se connaitre - à nouveau.

Et voilà qu'il vient de perdre l'être le plus cher à ses yeux - il a déjà perdu la si douce et forte Peggy.  
Captain America n'a pas l'habitude de jurer, mais là, face à l'injustice de monde, il veut hurler sa colère. Sa peine. Il veut frapper encore et encore dans un arbre, jusqu'à s'en faire saigner - qu'importe la douleur physique. Steve veut supplier au ciel de lui rendre Bucky - son Bucky - mais il ne doit pas perdre la face, pas quand ses compagnons abhorrent des visages désespérés.

Captain America doit, encore et toujours, permettre aux peuples de se relever face à l'adversité. Mais sur qui Captain America peut-il compter lorsqu'il est lui-même au bord du gouffre ?

Il en a actuellement la cruelle réponse. Personne. Alors Captain America laisse tomber le drapeau étoilé, le bouclier - qui n'est même pas _son_ bouclier - et il redevient Steve Rogers. L'homme avant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Un homme, tout simplement, sans artifice, sans super-sérum. Un homme qui n'a rien. Ce qu'il considère être désormais.

Si il croit les dire de Thanos, c'est plus de la moitié de l'univers qui vient de tout bonnement disparaître, sans préavis, sans avoir la possibilité de dire quoique ce soit - un simple _adieu_. Il s'en veut de ressentir autant de douleur. Il n'a pas _tout_ perdu, s'il prend le temps de regarder autour de lui, certains de ses amis se tiennent encore debout, inébranlable - du moins en apparence. Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, il s'y connait suffisamment.  
Le destin a un humour douteux, qu'il n'apprécie pas, qu'il déteste.

Plus loin, en relevant la tête - qu'il a tenu entre ses mains de longues minutes - ses yeux tombent sur le raton laveur doué de paroles qui les a rejoint pendant la bataille, aux côtés de Thor et de l'arbre humanoïde - Groot, s'il se souvient bien. L'animal se trouve pourtant seul, agenouillé au sol, les oreilles basses, ses petites pattes grattant compulsivement le sol. Il ne peut pas voir correctement son visage de sa position, mais il est persuadé qu'il y verrait des larmes.

Il n'est pas un homme fort - plus maintenant - il ne peut pas supporter tant de douleur - la sienne et la vue de celle d'autrui. Pas après avoir vu de ses yeux Bucky disparaître en l'interpelant, en cherchant son aide. Pas quand il sait qu'il n'a pas pu empêcher l'hécatombe du monde - _des_ mondes. Il ne peut pas se relever. Il ne peut plus. Il a trop vécu - et en même temps pas assez. Il a trop combattu, trop saigné. Il a trop perdu, et pas assez gagné. Si le désespoir a une saveur, c'est celle de l'amertume qu'il peut sentir au fond de sa gorge - une pelote prête a explosée. Si la lassitude a une odeur, c'est celle qu'il peut discerner autour de lui - le feu, la _poussière._

Il a combattu de toutes ses forces le Titan, mettant à profit la force procurée par le sérum. insuffisant. Il vient de livrer son dernier combat, le plus fatal.

Sous l'ombre des arbres, des trainées sombres sur le visage, Captain America ne se relève pas, pas cette fois et plus jamais. L'icône, le modèle, le héros vient de tomber.

* * *

A la fin d'Infinity Wars, Steve m'a paru tellement désemparé que j'ai voulu écrire sur cette scène. Captain America, c'est quand même le héros infaillible, qui n'abandonne jamais, même dans les moments les plus durs - bordel. Mais j'ai voulu imaginer son abandon après la disparition de Bucky, et j'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire son désarroi sans pour autant faire trop de OOC.

 **Votre avis ? Vous pensez que le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de qui ?** (haussement de sourcils suggestif)  
On se retrouve d'ici peu !


	3. Natasha Romanov

Hello everyone ! Ce troisième chapitre (peut-on appeler des textes aussi courts ainsi ?) porte sur la seule femme de l'équipe des Avengers. Je vous laisse donc avec cette très chère Natasha !

* * *

 **Heroes never die**

 **Natasha Romanov**

A contrario de tout le monde, Natasha ne se sent pas au bord du désespoir.

Deux ans. Deux longues années depuis la Sokovie. Il a disparu, dans la peau de Hulk, Dieu seul sait où. Plus de 600 jours à se demander s'il va bien, voire même s'il est tout simplement encore en vie. A se ronger les sang - dans toute sa dignité d'assassin, bien entendu.

Mais elle le contemple maintenant. Pas au travers d'un écran à la qualité médiocre, pas juste en entendant le son de sa voix par le biais d'une oreillette. Non, Bruce est bel et bien là, avachi sur une souche morte. Au bout de deux ans, elle peut enfin revoir les traits de son visage.

Soulagée. De toutes les personnes encore présentes dans l'univers, l'espionne doit être le seule à ressentir une telle émotion dans l'instant présent. Seule la peine semble être omniprésente depuis que Thanos a disparu dans un claquement de doigts sonore. Tout autre sentiment parait déplacé. Mais Natasha ne peut s'empêcher de regarder Bruce et de se sentir _heureuse_ de le voir sain et sauf.

Malgré son soulagement plus qu'apparent, Natasha ne va pas le voir, ne lui parle pas. Elle se contente de l'épier, de scruter son visage - bien plus marqué depuis la Sokovie. L'homme, de son côté, ne parait pas avoir envie d'être aux côtés de la jeune femme pour le moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Alors elle reste là où elle est. Comme toujours.

En voyant les visages défaits autour d'elle - celui de Bruce, de Steve - elle ne peut qu'éprouver de la honte à se sentir aussi soulagée. Oh, elle sait qu'elle a toujours été décalée par rapport aux autres, mais elle se demande quand même pourquoi elle ne se sent pas aussi désemparée que les autres, alors que plusieurs de ses amis ont très certainement disparus - elle n'a pas encore fait le compte des survivants. Seul Bruce compte à ses yeux pour le moment.

Alors oui, la Veuve Noire se sent honteuse. Honteuse de la chance qu'elle peut déclarer avoir pour une fois. Honteuse d'être la seule à ne pas avoir tout perdu. Honteuse de se sentir soulagée alors que tous pleurent des êtres aimés. Honteuse de ne pas avoir pu protéger et sauver l'homme qu'elle aime. Honteuse de ne pas l'avoir trouvé plus tôt.

Mais elle se sent aussi honteuse - et en colère - de ne pas avoir réussir à défaire le Titan, et d'être encore debout, à vivre et à aimer. Mais elle est tellement soulagée d'être debout et de pouvoir encore percevoir le vent sur sa peau.

* * *

J'ai eu une certaine difficulté à écrire du point de vue de Natasha. C'est une femme qui laisse très peu paraître ses sentiments, j'ai donc décidé de partir sur une interprétation bien différente des autres. C'est un peu un personnage à part à mes yeux, elle ne pense et n'agis pas comme les autres (c'est incroyable ce que je l'admire !).

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Cela vous a paru trop forcé, trop faux ?** J'ai vraiment peur d'avoir fait du OOC, surtout avec ce personnage.

Le prochain chapitre porte sur le Mister Hungry en titre.


	4. Bruce Banner

Hello ! Aujourd'hui, on retrouve ce cher Banner (que j'ai adoré dans Thor Ragnarok). Malgré cela, je trouve que ce n'est pas un personnage simple émotionnellement parlant. Il est complexe, il cache ses émotions, et du fait qu'il a perdu deux ans loin de tous, qu'il ne connait pas certains personnages restants, j'ai décidé de faire un peu comme Natasha et de ne pas le laisser abattu.

Wrighteuse : je comprend ce que tu veux dire, mais pour moi Natasha n'est pas un personnage qui s'apitoie sur son sort et celui des autres, donc même si elle ressent de l'empathie pour Steve, Clint et les autres, ce n'est pas (pour moi) ce qui prime chez elle. Surtout qu'elle n'a pas vu Bruce depuis un très long moment et que, là, elle a la chance de l'avoir en face d'elle. Donc voilà. Merci pour ta review ! ;)

* * *

 **Heroes never die**

 **Bruce Banner**

Bruce est en colère. Contre le monde entier, l'univers dans ses moindres recoins - Sakaar - mais surtout contre lui-même. Et contre Hulk.

Le géant vert a, pour une fois, pris peur et n'a pas voulu sortir affronter un adversaire visiblement plus fort que lui. Oh, Banner le comprend, il a failli courir loin -très loin - lorsque Thanos est apparu. Mais, contrairement à Hulk, le scientifique a agi comme un _héros_ , il a combattu un être plus fort, avec une volonté de fer. Et il a malheureusement échoué, tout comme bon nombre avant et après lui.

Bruce ne peut s'empêcher de se dire - avec une certaine défervescence - qu'avec l'aide de son alter ego, Thanos pourrait très bien avoir expiré son dernier souffle. Hulk aurait pu changer la balance.  
Et Bruce regrette. Il regrette de ne pas pouvoir contrôler un peu plus Hulk, mais il regrette également toutes les pensées rétrogrades qu'il a eues envers cet être qui partage son propre corps.

Qui sait, avec une cohabitation plus saine, aurait-il eu une chance de le convaincre de sortir affronter le Titan Fou ?

Mais avec des si, il referait le monde - qui en a actuellement besoin, soi-dit en passant. Non, Bruce ne peut pas se permettre de s'accabler de vaines lamentations. Il faut qu'il se ressaisisse, qu'il ne se laisse pas entrainer dans une boucle vicieuse de colère et de remords - comme autrefois. Il faut qu'il se montre fort - qu'il soit un pilier - pour ses camarades défaits.

Il n'a aucune certitude de réussir à tous leur faire maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, mais il essaiera de toutes ses forces. Il tentera de combler son absence, notamment auprès de la magnifique rousse qui l'observe un peu plus loin.

Il a - certes - perdu du temps, mais il a une occasion de rattraper ses erreurs. De faire mieux, en commençant par aller éteindre Natasha - la si belle Natasha. Et d'aider tous ceux qu'il pourra aider. Car il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, sinon tous ce qu'ils ont entreprit aura été vain.

* * *

Et voilà ! Tout comme Natasha, je ne vois pas Bruce se mettre en position fœtale et ne plus bouger. Même si sa partie "humaine" (?) est moins combattive qu'Hulk, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

 **Le prochain chapitre porte sur l'un de mes personnages préférés. Lequel à votre avis ?**


	5. Tony Stark

Hey ! Voici le cinquième chapitre de ce petit recueil, avec pour personnage central le fameux, l'unique, Tony Stark ! C'est un personnage que j'apprécie énormément, vous comprendrez donc mon immense anxiété lors d'Infinity Wars, ainsi que la peine que j'ai ressenti pour lui après. J'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire l'émotion voulue, tout en ne me répétant pas trop.

Bonne lecture, et je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Heroes never die**

 **Tony Stark**

Il est seul, perdu au milieu de la galaxie, sur une planète inconnue et désertique. Blessé. La douleur physique est cependant bien moindre face à celle qu'il ressent au fond de lui-même. La trahison d'Obadiah ne l'a pas tant affecté - il y a des années de cela - que les événements du jour.

Putain, si seulement Quill n'avait pas laissé la rage prendre place dans son esprit, la laisser l'aveugler ! Ils auraient pu arracher ce foutu gant brillant et tout le monde serait rentré chez lui, sans fioriture !  
Mais non, le demi-dieu a non seulement foutu en l'air leur plan, mais aussi condamné la moitié de l'univers à disparaitre - lui-même compris.

Tous ceux qui se trouvaient avec lui - à des milliers de kilomètres de la Terre - avaient tout simplement disparus. Le laissant seul, sur une planète désertique, aride. Blessé et désemparé.

Tony ne s'est jamais senti aussi perdu - pas même dans cette grotte afghane. Il n'a aucun moyen de retourner sur Terre, de rentrer chez lui s'assurer que des survivants s'organisent un minimum. Des milliers de kilomètres l'empêchent de faire cela. Alors Tony réfléchit, tout en chassant la peine incommensurable qui menace de le faire plonger.

Il ne peut s'effacer le sacrifice que Strange - cet étrange homme surgit de nul part qui a céder le bien qu'il s'était promis de protéger, juste pour sauver sa vie. Un acte que Stark aurait pu saluer, en temps normal, si cela n'avait pas permit à leur ennemi d'accomplir ses actes funestes. Alors certes, il se considère comme un génie, milliardaire, philanthrope - mais il est surtout _dispensable_. Le magicien n'avait aucunement le _droit_ de remettre la pierre à Thanos pour sauver sa peau. Pas après lui avoir explicitement dit qu'il n'en avait foutrement rien à faire de lui et de Peter.

 _Peter_.

L'homme assis sur son rocher, au milieu de nul part, ne peut qu'étouffer un sanglot difficilement retenu. Il ne connait pas le gamin depuis aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait, mais il s'est attaché à lui. A cette graine de héros qui pourrait tellement faire _plus._ Mais l'avenir brillant que Tony voyait se dessiner pour Spider-Man n'a plu lieu d'être. Ce n'est plus que le vestige d'espoirs, de rêves, d'une vie qui n'est plus. D'un adolescent qui avait toute la vie devant lui. Tony ne peut s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, et à raison. N'a t-il pas crée de toutes pièces le costume de l'homme araignée -lui permettant ainsi de le rejoindre dans l'espace ? N'est-ce pas lui qui a proposé au gosse de rejoindre les Avengers ? Tout du moins ce qu'il en reste.

Alors oui, Tony Stark en veut à Steven Strange d'avoir céder à Thanos, d'avoir faillit à sa promesse. Il aurait préféré mille mort de la main du Titan Fou -tout plutôt que de revoir le regard implorant de Peter. Et d'entendre inlassablement ses dernières paroles, suppliantes envers lui mais surtout désespérées.

Il est seul désormais, aussi bien physiquement sur cette planète depuis trop longtemps abandonnée, qu'intérieurement. Une part de lui s'est volatilisé avec le gamin. Cet enfant qu'il a prit sous son aile et osé considérer comme son _fils_.

Tony est, depuis toujours, considéré comme un homme génialement fou. Un homme qui crée quelque chose d'incroyable en partant de rien. Longtemps vu comme autodestructeur, et depuis peu comme un héros. Mais peut-il trouver un moyen de retourner sur Terre ? De retrouver les rares survivants capables de se battre ? Et, finalement, de se dresser face à Thanos ? La réponse est oui. Un "oui" hésitant, plein de doute et d'obstacles, mais avec la certitude de tout donner pour y parvenir.

Sur un rocher, brisé par l'affrontement, un sourire empreint d'une note d'espoir se dessine sur un visage souillé par le sang et les larmes

* * *

Et voilà ! Toujours compliqué de varier les mots/émotions dans ce recueil ! Tony est, pour moi, un personnage assez complexe, il cache ses émotions, ses peurs, mais au final il craque, comme tout le monde.

 **Le prochain chapitre portera sur le dernier Gardien de la Galaxie encore en vie !**


	6. Rocket

Waouh, je n'ai pas publié depuis un moment ! Pour tout dire, j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, Rocket n'est pas un personnage qui donne l'impression de se laisser abattre par ses sentiments, mais c'est de Groot dont il est question. Je ne voulais pas faire trop dans le mélodramatique, sans faire passer Rocket pour un sans-cœur.

* * *

 **Heroes never die**

 **Rocket**

 _"Dad"._

Pas _"I am Groot". "Dad"._

Depuis la confrontation avec Ronan, où Groot s'était sacrifié pour sauver ses amis, le petit arbre humanoïde n'avait pas dit un seul nouveau mot, et en avait même oublié le "nous" qu'il avait sortit avec difficulté. Rocket avait mis cela sur le compte de sa résurrection, du fait que Groot était reparti de zéro. Il s'était fait à l'idée. Groot n'apprendrait jamais à nouveau à développer son langage.

Il s'est fourvoyé sur toute la ligne. Ce petit arbre, qu'il avait récupéré dans les ruines d'un vaisseau en feu, qu'il avait chérit et vu grandir peu à peu, l'avait appelé -lui- _"Dad"._ Lui, Rocket, l'animal génétiquement modifié assez fou pour envoyé son propre vaisseau à la destruction pour son égo surdimensionné.

 _"Dad"._ Un seul mot qui implique tant de responsabilités. Rocket n'est pas sûr de pouvoir les assumer. Son truc à lui c'est de bricoler des armes potentiellement dangereuses, voir mortelles, de participer à des casses, et -plus récemment- de faire parti d'une espèce d'équipe de pirates de l'espace en quête de sensations fortes. Il ne peut pas devenir _ça_. Responsable de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Malheureusement, le présent se rappelle à lui. Ce rôle, cette responsabilité qu'un seul mot soufflé lui a incombé, il n'a pas, et n'aura pas, la chance de l'assumer. Il n'aura pas la possibilité d'essayer d'être _plus_ pour son ami - son enfant ? Tout lui a été enlevé - _leur_ a été enlevé, se corrige t-il en voyant les visages défaits autour de lui. Ils ont perdu, et le titan leur a infligé le pire des tribus.

Ce que Rocket ne sait pas, c'est que tout dans ses gestes depuis la résurrection de Groot démontrait son engagement envers son ami. Son amour, son amitié, sa loyauté, son attachement. Tout ces sentiments qui transperçait au travers de son regard, que Groot avait appris a interprété, considérant Rocket comme une figure parentale.

Le raton-laveur relève le regard, humide, larmoyant, mais déterminé. Il ne se laissera pas abattre. Il trouvera un moyen de ramener Groot, quitte à y laisser sa fourrure. Il fera tout pour ramener son _fils._

* * *

Et voilà. Ce receuil est terminé.

Non je blague. J'ai décidé de faire un _chapitre bonus_ regroupant le point de vue de certains personnages, juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Une petite envie comme ça, mais qui me tient tout de même à coeur. Je vous laisse cependant deviner de qui s'agira-t-il ! **Pour info, il y aura trois points de vue, donc trois personnages !**

Gros bisous à tous, et surtout, bonne chance pour la rentrée des classes !


	7. Star Lord, Scarlett Witch, Dr Strange

**Heroes nevers die**

 **Peter Quill**

Il l'aime comme il n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un. Sa langue vif et acéré, son esprit fin et rebelle, tout lui plait chez elle. Même après qu'elle ait essayé de le tuer.

Ils ont appris à se connaitre, au delà des faux-semblants et non-dits, des sourires factices et des mots rassurants. Elle l'a épaulé lorsque son père est revenu et a voulu le tuer, et il a fait de même lorsqu'elle s'est effondré après lui avoir conté son enfance, avant et après.

Une relation s'est construite, sauvage et puissante, autour de leur équipage, leur famille.  
Malgré leurs sentiments plus qu'apparents, ils ne se les étaient jamais avoués. Par peur du changement, de l'inconnu.

Il l'a pris. Thanos est venu chercher sa fille, volée des années de cela. En partant à sa poursuite, Peter espérait la retrouver avec lui. Cruel déception de le voir seul, face à eux, implacable face à ses faibles humains venus le défier. Il veut savoir où est Gamora. La femme qu'il a appris a aimé.

Sans se l'avouer, il connait déjà la réponse à ses interrogations. Il a souvent vu la douleur de la perte d'un être aimé, pour la reconnaitre, même dans le regard d'un être tel que le Titan Fou.  
A cet instant, c'est lui qui devient fou. Il perd le contrôle, lui qui fait toujours tout pour garder ses émotions enfouies au fond de lui, protégées. Il l le hait, comme il n'a jamais haït personne, pas même Ego. Alors il fout en l'air le plan de ce Stark en armure rouge et or, et se défoule sur Thanos. Il laisse sa peine et sa colère se déverser sur lui, tel un torrent.

Tout ceci ne rime, et ne sert, à rien. Il ne lui a pas fait une égratignure. Et par sa faute, ils sont tous perdus.

Tout est sa faute. Ils ont échoué parce qu'il n'a pas su se contenir, parce que la femme qu'il aime est définitivement perdue. Parce qu'il ne l'a reverra jamais de son vivant.

ooOoo

 **Wanda Maximoff**

Elle n'a pas été assez forte pour extraire cette pierre du front de Vision. Elle n'a pas eu la force, le temps. Elle l'a tué. Cette homme qui l'a aimé et chérit. Cette homme dont l'amour illuminait son regard lorsqu'il l'a contemplait.

Ce même regard, désormais vide, qui ne s'allumera plus.

Quelle douleur est la pire ?

Celle d'avoir été contrainte de tuer Vision ?

Ou celle de l'avoir vu mourir une deuxième fois, de la main de Thanos, pour qu'il récupère la pierre d'infinité, en lui infligeant une souffrance inhumaine ?

Un dilemme dantesque, dont Wanda n'a pas le temps d'envisager une réponse. Ses yeux embuées de larmes se fixent une dernière fois dans ceux, vides, de son amour.

ooOoo

 **Doctor Steven Strange**

Il n'est pas fou. C'était la seule solution viable. Donner la pierre -cette même pierre qu'il s'était juré de protéger au péril de sa propre vie- à Thanos. Entrainer la chute de la moitié de l'univers.

Un pari fou, risqué, mais le seul qui puisse entrainer la défection du Titan Fou. Le seul qui -à défaut de réussir- aura eu le mérite de mettre en difficulté Thanos, et de lui montrer que ces mêmes hommes et femmes qu'il s'est tant donné à cœur d'annihiler peuvent avoir une volonté au moins égale -si ce n'est supérieur- à la sienne.

Steven n'a donc aucun regret. C'est avec un regard confiant envers Tony Stark -qui l'eut cru- que l'homme s'efface en fines particules, éparpillées par le vent. Il a sauvé cet homme, et celui-ci sera la clé qui permettra à l'univers de l'être également. 

* * *

Ce recueil est définitivement terminé ! J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire ;)

 **N'oubliez pas que les auteurs sur ce site ne touchent aucune rémunération, si ce n'est les _reviews_ , qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. N'hésitez donc pas à en laissez une (sinon c'est pas grave hein...* _se cache sous sa couette_ *).**

A très bientôt ! (pour de nouvelles aventures ?)


End file.
